Random Days
by Shinigami Miya Mizu
Summary: Ch. 7 is up! These are just random days out of the g- boys lives. Just read and tell me what you think.
1. Chang Wufei's Day

Author Note: This is a spur of the moment thing. Hope you all like it.

Wufei was in his room in Quatre's mansion, sitting at his laptop that was conveniently located across an aquarium filled with exotic fish and colors. As he continued his search on the internet he happened to fall onto a Gundam Wing Pilot Unofficial Fan Club. Wufei looks at the description of the site. "What do they mean everything you need to know about us? Why would people want to know about us?" Wufei clicked on the link to bring him to the website.

The website was filled with links upon links upon links. Links to go to pictures, quotes, nicknames, episodes, and more. "What the hell? Where did they find all this?" Wufei continued to wonder curiously around the site when he stumbled upon a polls page. " 'Which Gundam pilot suits your personality the best?' Well, I'll obviously going to get Chang Wufei, but might as well do this for fun."

Wufei clicked the link and started answering random questions after random questions. He finally answered the last one. "Shower. So, I click this button here for the results. click And the answer is… QUATRE WINNER!! How the hell am I Quatre Winner? This test is wrong." Wufei kept on complaining when a pop-up started blinking on the screen. " 'Which Gundam character would you fit in a relationship with? If any'. Okay this might be correct. I should be with nobody. Lets see."

Wufei clicked the link and started answering random questions after random questions. He finally answered the last one. "Yellow polka dots. Click this button and… click answer is. DUO MAXWELL! Eww! MAXWELL! Me and Maxwell? No wonder this is an 'Unofficial' fan club. None of this is correct, or will it ever be."

Wufei was disgusted by the results of the polls that he was about to shutdown the computer, till he noticed more links. He clicked the nickname link, and clicked on his picture. "My nicknames are: WU-BEAR? FEI? FEI FEI? Where'd they get these?" Wufei clicked the most frequently used words. "What words do I use the most? There's only two. Which are? MAXWELL? And INJUSTICE? Okay that's understandable."

Wufei just about checked just about every single link on the website when he noticed the 'Contact Me' link. "Ha! This must state the owner of this website. Well, lets see who it is. Funny the visitors count for this page is one, and the one's me. Well, that shouldn't change who the owner is. Lets see. If you have any question, blah blah yadda yadda, contact me, Duo Maxwell, the owner of this website." Wufei after reading that he just silently stood up, shut down the computer, and exited the room.

He wondered down the halls of Quatre's mansion till reached the den. Duo Maxwell was lying on the couch with the TV remote in hand watching Tom and Jerry. "Hey Wu- bear. How's it going?"

"You… was you." Mumbled Wufei.

"Huh Fei?" What did you say?"

Wufei pounced onto Duo. "IT WAS YOU! YOU'RE THE OWNER OF THE WEBSITE!"

"Heh. Heh. Eh, you found that huh? What do you think? Pretty accurate huh?"

"You bastard! You permanently scarred me!" For the rest of the day, Wufei chased Maxwell yelling his name as if it was a battle cry, while Duo kept weeping begging for mercy. And what do Heero, Quatre, and Trowa do? Went into their rooms and locked the doors.


	2. Duo Maxwell's Day

Author note: Heh heh. Glad you liked the first one, ally127, Satanic-Purple-Onion, Katt, and Sailor Meowth. And thanks for reviewing. Here's chapter two.

_angel_

**devil**

You'll know what I'm talking about soon enough.

It was the middle of winter, and Duo Maxwell sat in his room in Quatre's mansion. He sat up in his bed, and stretched out his arms as far as his body would allow. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

_Sure is. Our lord certainly has blessed this day._

**It's alright if you're into this kinda stuff. It's boring. Are we going to do anything today?**

Duo glanced from his right shoulder to his left. On the right was his angel conscience, dressed in gold drapes with silver wings and a purple halo (a/n not everything had to be original). On the left was his devil conscience, dressed in a blue business suit, holding a black briefcase with gold initialing, E.O. , and talking on a cell phone. **I don't care if he's guilty for murder, I'll take him. **There was a little pause in the conversation, then the devil continued **I'm a lawyer dammit. I don't care if I lie. It's my job. **After that comment the shoulder devil hung up the cell phone, and looked at Duo. **Sorry about that. You know how work is. You never get a day off. **Both shoulder conscience resembled Duo from head to supposable toe (can't really see their toes).

Duo scratched his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't know how work is. I'm kinda on a vacation. Brain kinda shuts off on vacations"

_Duo, you're impossible. So what are you going to do today? Take a stroll through the winter portrait outside? Or maybe just relax inside?_

"Hmm. Relaxing does sound good."

**Or would you rather, right now, go and wake everyone up with a huge pile of snow. **Duo thought about his choices.

"Like I said, relaxing sounds good. But waking up everyone up with snow sounds fun. So I'll go with fun." Duo leapt off his bed, shot out of his room, and ran outside still in his cowboy pajamas. Duo's shoulder angel sat on his right shoulder shaking his head in disbelief.

Duo took hold of the bucket that was on the back porch, and filled in to the brink with snow. Duo went inside bouncing up in down with excitement and sang a little tune. "Snow snow. Lots of fun. Lots of fun for everyone. Except for four. Four will be woken up. Snow melting under their shirts. Four will be-"

**Shut up will you. Man! That was annoying. **Duo looked hurt, and turned to face the shoulder angel who just nodded in agreement.

Duo was about to protest till he reached Quatre's room. He tried the handle of the door to see if it was unlocked. When the handle gave, the door drifted open. Duo tipped toed in with his bucket of snow, but then he noticed if Quatre were to scream everybody would wake up, and ruin his fun. "Man. What do I do now?"

_You give up, and go relax. Read a book. Draw. Something._

**Or go into the bathroom three towels, and string from your room.**

"What would those things do?"

_Yea. What would those things do?_

**Barely tie the string on the towel, which will hold some snow, and adjust it so that when the person sleeping moves the towel drops.**

"How do I know they'll move?"

**Wake the last person yourself, and that person will wake everyone up. In short, make everyone move.**

"Oh. I get it."

_And how do you purpose he sets the string up?_

**I don't know. He's the Deathscythe Gundam pilot. He can figure that out.**

So, Duo set out to get the string and three towels. When I was setting the snow in the towel for Quatre's, his shoulder devil had something to say. **Hey. Let's make this fun.**

_Fun? Like how? This can't be good._

**Let's add food coloring to the snow.**

_No way. Duo think about that._

Duo thought about it. "I agree with you shoulder angel Duo."

**Think about it more. And blue Quatre.**

"As I was saying. I agree with shoulder angel Duo, but shoulder devil Duo has a good point." Duo exited the room and got four colors for food coloring. Blue for Quatre, green for Trowa, pink for Wufei, and red for Heero. He finally fixed up Quatre's, Trowa's, and Wufei's wake up calls. He was in Heero's room with the remaining of the snow still in the bucket. He soaked the snow in the red food coloring. He slowly approached Heero. He noticed Heero had his pistol at the side of his bed. "I hope his reflexes are slower when he wakes up." Duo held the bucket over Heero's head, flipped it upside down, and down came the snow. As soon as the snow made contact with Heero's head, Duo dropped the bucket onto Heero's face, and shot right out of the door.

The next sound that came from Heero's room as a cry of, "HOLY SHIT!" Then as if in ripples, every room down the halls cried the same thing. All four doors opened, and the inhabitants of the rooms stood in front of Duo. Duo stared at each and everyone of them. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Even the angel couldn't help it. _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Quatre's face was strained blue, and the tip of his blonde hair was shadowed with what could stay on. Trowa's left side of his face seemed to be forest green. **Hey! That guy can go hiding in the woods and we'd only find half of him. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **Duo laughed some more before checking the rest of his damage. Wufei's face was safe, but the neck down was soak with pink. And Heero, his face was just covered in red.

When Duo was done observing what he had done, he noticed that Heero was cocking his pistol, aiming, and was about to fire. Trowa had a rope, and he kept snapping it showing it was thick and strong. Wufei had a sword. It seemed to be sharpen daily. _Must have sentimental value. I told you it was a bad idea._

**Are you kidding? This is great.**

_Yea. It's great that now Duo is running for his life._

**Yes. Hey. Where's the Quatre kid?**

"He went to… huff… huff… to take a shower. Hey, shoulder angel. Lets go for that walk you suggested." Duo looked back, and saw that Heero, Trowa, and Wufei were hot on his trail. "Lets just make it a run. HAHAHAHAHA! Easter egged Gundam pilots. HAHAHAHA!"


	3. Heero Yuy's Day

Author note: Thank you, Mystical-Maiden, MERISUSA, Raizard333 (I can't tell you what's going to happen. If I did where's the fun?), ally127, Satanic-Purple-Onion, ZmajGoddess for your reviews. I'm glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy today's. Just a heads up. There will be German.

Heero Yuy was in his room within Quatre's mansion when he heard a buzz from the intercom. After a few minutes of nonstop buzzing Heero left the security of his room, and entered the hall. "Where's the buzzing intercom? My mission is to hunt it down and terminate. More or else." Heero was following the sound of the buzz when his gaze fell outside. There was a little girl with a red uniform on outside. "What's she doing here? She doesn't look more than four-years-old."

Heero exited the mansion, made his way through the huge front yard, and stood in front of the little girl at the gate. "May I help you?"

The little girl was no more than three tall, and extremely skinny. She had strawberry blonde hair with crystal blue eyes. When she spoke she had a sweet accent, but made her hard to understand. "Hell…hello. My name Tanja (a/n: pronounced as if spelled Tonya). I from Germany, and come to sell box of cookie for In… International Girl Scouts."

"Hi Tanja. My name's Heero. I'm sorry, but I can't buy a box of cookies from you. Try a little later. My friend will buy lots."

"You want to buy cookie for Freund?"[1]

"No. I don't want. My friend will later."

"Oh. You buy cookie for deine Freundin?" [2]

"No. I… don't want."

"Wie viele cookie you want?" [3]

"I don't want any."

"Many?"

"No. None."

"Oh. I see."

"I'm sorry. Come back later my friend will want some."

"You want zero."

"Yes."

"You buy for your friend many."

"No. Wait a second." Heero ran up the yard back into the mansion. When he came back he had an English to German dictionary in his hand. "Ich will keine Plätzchen." [4]

"Ach gut. Sie kennen Deutsch. Sie werden viel der Plätzchen für Ihre Freunde kaufen." [5]

"Huh? Say that slower please. Or say it in English."

"Ach gut… Sie kennen… Deutsch. Sie werden… viel der Plätzchen für… Ihre Freunde kaufen. Kennen Sie deutsches Recht?" [6]

"Um… how do you say no." Heero flipped through the dictionary. "Umm… oh here is it. Nein." [7]

"Nine! You want nine cookie!"

"No.. no… fine. How much?"

"Forty- seven dollars and eighty three cents." Heero handed Tanja the money. "Vielen Dank sehr viel." [8]

"No problem."

"Now mister. You do know there's no refunds."

"Sure. Suppose there wouldn't be."

"Okay. Bye, sucker."

"What!?! You little punk. Come back here with my money!"

"Erbärmlich. Wie ich keine Rückerstattungen gesagt habe. Sie sind ein Dummer Esel. Ha! Haben Sie Spaß." [9]

Tanja ran away, and Heero was left with nine boxes of girl scout cookies.

Translations:

[1] friend (guy) or boyfriend

[2] your friend (girl) or girlfriend

[3] How many

[4] I don't want any cookies.

[5] Oh good. You know German. How many cookies will you buy for your friends?

[6] You do know German right?

[7] No

[8] Thank you very much.

[9] Sorry. Like I said no refunds. You stupid ass. Ha! Have fun.

Sorry. My German kinda sucks. I only German I and haven't been in Germany for about five years.


	4. Trowa Barton's Day

Author Note: Hey thanks for the reviews Satanic-Purple-Onion, Raizard333, ZmajGoddess. Glad you like my fic, and Raizard333, I am going to use your ideas, it's just I write down my fics on paper before I type them up. Helps me add things I've missed. Sorry if I made you angry. Thank you for the ideas. Well, lets continue the fic shall we?

* * *

Trowa Barton woke up with sun in his eyes, but can't really say that's what woke him up. "Damn you Duo! Why'd you do that? I don't care what day it is. Go return it now! No I won't tell on you, but it's because I don't want to be found dead. He's going to kill you Duo! What's your problem? Should've known you were going to say that." That's what really woke him up. Quatre was yelling at Duo about something.

"Damn Duo. What the hell did he do now?" Trowa lifted himself off of his bed, and exited his room. He walked down the hall, and the closer he got to the kitchen the clearer the conversation was.

"Quatre, you know this is one of my favorite days of the year. Please don't spoil it for me."

"Like I said, I don't want to be kill by association with you. Please just leave me out of it."

"No problem. So you know what to do?"

"Sure… Hi Trowa!"

Trowa walked into the sunlit kitchen. Duo and Quatre were the only ones present. "What the hell are you two yelling about so early in the morning?"

Duo's hand to the back of his head as he laughed uncomfortably. "Nothing, really. Just you know, have to let the steam out."

Quatre was nodding nervously, and agreed with whatever Duo was saying. "Yea… stream… cool off… he needs to go now…. What?!?! What do you mean you need to go now?"

"Well, I have many things to do today. I told you. See you later Quatre, Trowa."

"Yea bye Duo." Trowa had his head stuck in the fridge, but he managed to give Duo a little wave of his hand. When Trowa brought his head out, and closed the door, Quatre was looking straight at Trowa. "Umm, Trowa?"

"Huh? Man I just don't know what to have for breakfast. What are you having?"

"Uh… I already ate. Are you busy today?"

"This early in the morning? And no…" Remembering the parts of the conversation between Quatre and Duo, his gaze drifted to Quatre. "Why?"

"Nothing really. I was just wondering if you would be interested in playing your flute later today. I really need to practice."

"Uh… okay. Sure. When?"

"When's a good time for you?"

"Give me a few minutes to get dressed, and retrieve my flute alright?"

"Sounds good to me. Aren't you going to eat?"

"No. I'm not really that hungry anyway. And what were you and Duo talking about? What didn't you want to get involved in?"

"Uh… you know Duo. He's just being himself."

Trowa was at the doorway, and paused for a second saying, "yea. I guess you're right." And exited the kitchen, unable to shake this feeling that something was going to happen today.

When Trowa reentered his room, he quickly got undressed, slipped on a pair of black trousers, and a tucked in beige color shirt leaving the top four buttons unbuttoned, but the conversation would not escape from his mind. He tried to push the thought out of his head when he heard a little whimper. Trowa turned rapidly searching for the source of the sound. He finally noticed a bundle of blankets on his bed. Trowa slowly reached over and unveiled what was under the blankets.

Trowa was surprised to find a little baby doll lying on his bed, but he wasn't the least bit surprised to find a note attached to the baby. He picked up the note and read the message aloud. "'Trowa on this glorious day, your flute you want to play. Many clues you have to follow, your first will be down the hall-o. It will be out plain in sight, if you want your prize stick around for the fight.'" Trowa slammed the paper back on to the bed. "Damn it Duo!"

After making a quick check to make sure his flute was missing, which by an odd chance it was, Trowa went out into the hall in search of the first clue. _It said it'd be out in plain sight. _He did a quick scan around, but found nothing. _Where could it be? Wait it will be out plain in sight, blah blah blah around for the fight… fight. Maybe… _Trowa walked over to the suit of armor and sure enough inside the helmet was the second clue: "One down many to go, and clue number two you should know. You were in this room earlier today, the clue is in something that makes dirty go away." Trowa thought about the clue for a few minutes. _A room that I've been in today… that could be many places. Wait! Makes dirty go away, the bathroom. _Trowa ran to the bathroom, and checked the sink and bathtub. _Nothing. But where else could it be? I place I was at today. Other than the bathroom and my room, I was in the KITCHEN! _At that thought Trowa was off.

Arriving at the kitchen, Trowa again looked in a sink. _It's not in the sink. Hmmm… dishwasher. _Trowa bent over and opened the dishwasher to find his third clue. "Now two down it's time for three, this is the last so you have to find me. I can move around as I feel free, but your prize is with me. Now you're probably wondering where I am, I'm just sitting around eating green eggs and ham." _Green eggs and ham? Well, he's obviously not in the kitchen. Green eggs and ham's a book so maybe the library._

Trowa almost instantly arrived at the library, but no Duo could be found. _Maybe a place where he likes to read… yea right. Duo liking to read, that's farfetched. Hmm… I wonder where he could be. Why do I care so much? _Trowa out of ideas, just searched the mansion. Without thinking he knew where Duo was. _Of course! I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier. _Trowa went outside, ran through the back yard, passing the pool, the garden, and the outside maze when he reached the playground. And nonetheless Duo was sitting down inside the sandbox, the place where Quatre read him a lot of Dr. Suess' books including Green Eggs and Ham.

"Hey Trowa! How's it going?"

"Where is it Maxwell?"

"Where is what?"

"You know what. Where's my flute?"

"Well, I don't have it."

"What do you mean you don't have it! The clue said you would have it! Now where is it?"

"Well… if is look to the left you'll know what's going on." Trowa was reluctant of taking his gaze off Duo, but managed to looked off to the left where a banner was hanging on the side wall of the maze. The banner read APRIL FOOLS! Trowa clenched his fists while Duo started rolling in the sandbox laughing like a hyena.

"April fools? April fools?"

"Good one huh? You're flute should be in the really big pillow that the baby was lying upon."

"My flute has been in my room this whole time?"

"Yup! Great huh? Man I love April Fools."

"This is what Quatre didn't want to get involved in. I'll--" Trowa started muttering, but Duo could tell that it wasn't anything friendly.

"Uh… Trowa my man. You're not mad are you?"

"Me… mad… why me?"

"Because I got Quatre last year with the whole placing him in a valley, pretending that he was lost and crap like that. Didn't turn out as great as this did. Heero left early this morning knowing what day it was, and Wufei locked his door."

"Is that right?" Trowa reached behind his back and pulled out a silver pistol. "I'll give you to the count of three to run."

Duo slowly stood up. "Come on man. It was just a joke. Hahaha."

"One."

Duo slowly started backing up out of the sandbox. "And who carries a weapon in a time of peace. Besides Heero, I mean come on. And maybe Wufei, but you have no excuse mister."

"Two."

"Shit." Duo turned around, and ran full speed to the nearest entrance into the maze.

"You're dead." Trowa cocked the hammer of the pistol and started to stalk after Duo. The rest of the day was a game of cat and mouse. Duo being the scared little mouse. Trowa being the calm pissed off cat with fire arms.


	5. Random Day

I decided to have fun with this one. I really didn't know what to do with Quatre's day, so I decided to add a surprise guest. Thank you for the reviews: Raizard 333, ally 127, Satanic- Purple- Onion, ZmajGoddess, and mystic Hoshi. I'm happy that you're keeping up with this even though I take forever to update. Thank you!

* * *

It was a busy day, and it was only the beginning. Quatre Winner was at the local book store autographing and selling his new book. The title was A Day In My Life: Quatre Winner's Answer For Various Situations, and for a newly emerging author, it was selling rapidly. 

His publisher's had a keen eye for was most of the public wanted, or at least teen girls. Quatre's picture was everywhere in the shop and out of the shop. It was drawing many teens and preteens with mothers. Even though most of his books were bought by women just to shake his hand, receive a hug, and just to talk to him, he didn't mind. In fact he was happy that his book was selling.

Right now you're probably wondering what the book is about, well… "Hey Q-chan! What's going on in here? You're picture's all over the place." Duo ran up to Quatre and saw the book that Quatre was going to hand to a middle-aged women with too much make-up. "What's this?"

Quatre's heartbeat quicken when the other three gundam pilots walked through the door. "It's my book." Quatre rose his voice to catch the other's attention. "What are you all doing here?"

Heero's gaze turned to Quatre, and he lead everyone to the direction of the blonde Arabian. "Well, I don't know why Duo's here, but he left the TV on, and Chang just happened to walk by when a commercial advertising you're new book mentioned you were going to be here. So after he told us about it, we all decided to come visit you. Why didn't you tell us you wrote a book?"

"Well that explains you three, why are you here Duo?"

"I followed you. You never sneak out of the house, so I got curious and followed you here. But when you entered, I noticed my tummy rumbling, and grabbed a bite to eat before heading back here to say 'hi'."

Trowa stepped up to Quatre. "Quatre, you haven't answered Heero's question. Why didn't you tell us you wrote a book?"

Quatre's gaze fell to the ground. His voice was quiet. "Be… Because-"

"Because the book's about us." Everyone turned to face Wufei. He held up the book. "This book is about the situations that have happened in the mansion since the war ended. The day I found the Gundam Wing Unofficial website made by Duo. The day Duo blamed his shoulder conscience for everything. Everything that was the slightest bit eccentric. Even the one with Heero and the German girl scout."

"Hey. None of you were there, and I didn't even mention it. How do you know about it?" Heero stammered. He would never admit he was outsmarted by a girl that looked like she barely learned to walk.

Duo raised his hand. "That would be my fault. For fun I sometimes go into the security room, and watch the security tapes. I found the one of you and the girl scout, and showed it to everyone. I thought it was so cute. I- Aaaaaaaah DON'T KILL ME!" Heero was charging at Duo at full speed, arm drawn back about to make contact with it's target, and other arm close to his chest for protection in case Duo fought back, but the women screaming in the background brought Heero back to reality. He stop, and slowly backed away from Duo who was still cowering in fear repeating apologetic phrases.

The other three were ignoring Duo and Heero's little spat. Trowa grabbed a copy of the book. "So, what's your solution for the various situations?"

"Mostly lock yourself up in a room till it's over. It worked for all of those, except for the few that include me."

"But why didn't you tell us about the book?" Wufei asked.

"I don't know. I wanted to, but I just couldn't. I can't explain it."

"_I can." _A voice said. The voice sounded distant, and feminine.

All five pilots scanned the area. Eyes skimmed the store, and ears were strained to hear where the voice came from.

_"Don't strain yourselves my puppets. I'll gladly show myself." _Within a sec a girl walked though the doors of the store. She was short beyond all reason, and extremely skinny even for her size. She wore black pants ten times bigger than her, and a blue tang top. She walked up to the pilots and waved her hand frantically. "Hi! I'm Miyabewa, but you can just call me Miya-chan. I'm the authoress of this story." That's right the girl is ME!

Heero stared at me. "Uh… Miyabewa- san. What do you mean authoress of this story?"

I looked at Heero, and chuckled. "I mean, I'm right now sitting at my computer typing frantically, so that I can update a story about you five."

Duo was confused, and his mind was racing with questions. "So we do what you tell us to do?" I ran up to Duo and took hold of arm squishing it as hard as I could.

"That's right my handsome, cutie, Duo. I can make you five do anything I feel like. And today I felt like having the four of you, run into Quatre at a random book store. And I thought you guys should meet me today."

"Why?" Duo asked more confused than ever. "What if you're lying?"

"You think I'm lying. To tell you the truth. I just wanted a reason to come see you because I love you guys. But if you don't believe me, here's some proof. Duo- kun, what's your favorite a math formula?"

Duo's head started hurting. The hand that wasn't caught in my grasped shot to his head. "I'm getting a headache. What's a math formula?"

Quatre felt sympathetic towards Duo. "What are you doing? Please, don't hurt him?"

I gave Quatre a quick glance. "Don't worry. Watch."

Suddenly Duo released his head, and stood up straight. "A math formula. Lets see. I guess, do you want the name or the actually formula?"

"The formula, please?"

"Well… x equals opposite b plus or minus the square root of b squared minus four a c, all over two a."

"That's good, Duo-kun. What do you get when you combine HCl and NaOH?"

"If you combine equal portions you should get salt water."

"Great, Duo. That's good." Duo suddenly went lazy, and the other four boys were in aww.

Wufei walked up to me, and took my hands in his. "You're amazing. Can you leave Duo like that? He was smart, and had intellect. Please?"

Quatre turned to Trowa, "Oh no. Now she's having Wufei beg to her."

Not knowing that I heard them I added my own comment. "Well, since I just wrote that you said that I know what you said, and to tell you the truth, Wu- Bear here is doing this on his own."

Wufei shot Quatre a look, a very happy look filled with bliss and paradise. "Did you hear that? Maxwell was intelligent. She should be here often." Before anyone could stop him, Duo pounced right onto Wufei.

"Oh you don't mean that Woofie! I know you don't. You like me the way I am."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No I don't. How would you know what I like?… Get that look off your face. Aughh. Get your damn mind out of the gutter."

While Duo and Wufei argued some more I turned my attention to the others. "I probably should go."

Heero turned my way. "Okay… but can I make a request before you go."

"Go ahead shoot." Heero smirked and pulled out his pistol. Along with Trowa, and Wufei pulled out his sword. "Uh… you know it's not meant as literal." The three started toward me. "Well, now I know what I put Duo through. Sorry Duo."

Duo raised two fingers signaling peace, "no problem. I got used to it. So Quatre what should we do?"

"Go to a room, and lock the door till this is over."

"Okay."

With the other three advancing, I did some quick thinking and then I just started flying. The three dangerous ones were angered by my scaredy- cat- ness, but I didn't care. I didn't want to become their target. As I was flying away, I faced them laughing at them, and flew into some power lines. So since, I'm injured I decided to take myself out of the story.

Later, Duo turned to everyone else. "What a bummer. I think she was hitting on me. She wasn't half bad either." Suddenly Duo had a scythe in his hands. "You dare chase the authoress. Hah! Learn my power!" Duo chased after Trowa, Heero and Wufei for the rest of the day.

* * *

A/N Hee hee. Now they know how it feels. Well if you have any suggestions, I'll continue this. And Raizard 333. Now I'll be using your ideas. Thanks again for them. And if you have an idea for a real Quatre day I'm all ears. I just don't know what to do with his day. Like what stupid arguement should he stop? I'm just drawing air. 


	6. Quatre Winner's Day

* * *

Author's note: Okay, I spent months on this, so hopefully you'll think it's worth it.

* * *

Quatre's Day

Rain pounded outside of Quatre's mansion ad the five pilots were at a lost of what to do. Heero shined all his pistols, Wufei trained, Trowa stretched, because he had a show the next day, Duo ran around since he had nothing else to do, and Quatre just sat jotting things down in a journal.

Today seems pretty calm compared to most days. Duo's being himself, but he keeps things lively I guess. At least none of the other pilots have snapped at hi-

"Maxwell! You baka! Leave me alone before I kill you!" yelled an irritated Wufei.

Quatre looked at his entry, and erased his last sentence. Naturally, Wufei is the first to last out at Duo, but that's the way things are around here. Especially between Duo and Wufei. I just sit and observe the other pilots. I wonder why I'm here, and why I'm a pilot. I'm not a soldier like the others. The thought of war terrifies me. I'm no the in the best of health. The only thing I have in my favor is my intelligence, yet brains will only get someone do far. I-

"Quatre!" Quatre slammed his journal shut out of reflex. He turned his head to see a level eyed Duo. "Well… would you like to join us?"

"Us?"

"Yes, us. As in, Trowa, Heero, Fei, and me."

"To do what?"

"To play truth or dare. They said they'll play if I promised them to leave them alone. Wanna join?"

Quatre smiled to his friend. "Sure."

All five pilots gathered in a circle. Like teenage girls about to have an intense talk at a sleepover. Duo's head turned frantically left to right. "Who's going first? Who's going first? Quatre, how about you?"

"Uh, okay." Quatregazed at all five pilots. "Hmm… Wufei, truth or dare?"

Wufei looked somewhat annoyed that he was pick first, but he played along. "Truth"

Before Quatre could asked his question, Duo interrupted with chicken noises. "Baak! Baak! Wufei's too scared to choose dare! Even if it is Quatre giving the dare."

"I am not! Quatre I choose dare. Hopefully that baka over there," he jerked his head towards Duo, "will shut his troublesome mouth."

Duo turned to face Quatre. "Now Quatre, you can make Wufei do anything you want. What do you want him to do?"

Quatre thought about this for a few minutes. "I dare you, Chang Wufei, to sing "I will Survive"," Duo let out along groan, "but that's not all. I want you to sing it in my maid's uniform."

Duo broke down in tears and laughter, even Trowa and Heero were holding back the outbursts that wanted out.

"NO! HELL NO! INJUSTICE! INJUSTICE! I'll get you Maxwell!"

Duo's hands went up in defense. "hey, this isn't my fault."

Quatre dropped his head. "He's right, it's all my fault. I'm the one that came up with the dare."

Wufei calmed down. No one could stand it when Quatre blamed himself for everything. Wufei waled over to Quatre, and placed his hands on Quatre's shoulders. "Don't blame yourself. I was just yelling at Maxwell. You should be used to this by now."

Trowa raised his hand. "Like I am."

Duo jumped up. "And me!"

"I don't think you're supposed to be used to it." Stated Heero.

Wufei continued. "None of this is your fault. I'm the one who agreed to play the pathetic excuse for a game."

After a few seconds of shock at Wufei's kindness, Duo shot his hands in the air. "Fei!" he whined, "why aren't you ever that nice to me?"

"Because you're a pathetic excuse for a man. Even a stupid man. So you don't deserve my kindness." Wufei released Quatre's shoulders, stood up, and was walking away from the circle when he stooped and turned to ask, "wear does the maid keep he uniforms?"

Quatre giggled at Wufei when he pointed in the direction of the maid's bedroom. At the moment of the dare all the pilots couldn't help, but laugh.

Hours later amny of them have done their dares, and told their truths, and they all forgot about their other things to do. Well, now it was Duo's turn, and he chose to ask Quatre. "Truth or dare, Q-chan?"

Quatre had surprisingly kept choosing dare so he decided to do something different. "Truth."

Duo smiled as if he had been waiting for that moment. "Quatre, do you know that pink shirt you have?" Quatre nodded. "Well, why do you have it? I mean you wear it all the time."

Quatre looked shocked. He was expecting deep dark secrets like everybody else, but he gets 'Why do you have a pink shirt?' Well, it was-"

"Let me guess… Santa gave it to you for Christmas!" (do I really have to tell you who yelled that?) shouted Wufei quite enthusiastically. (Gotcha) Everyone gazed at Wufei. "What?!? Even I wonder about this. Heero, Trowa, you can't say you never wondered why a guy, even if he is Quatre, would wear a pink shirt."

Trowa and Heero nodded. Quatre was shocked and appalled. "Why is it so weird? And what do you mean, 'even if he is Quatre'?" Quatre asked, but nobody was listening to him. Everybody was too busy making their assumptions.

"I bet Catherine gave it to him."

"I bet it's a gift from one of his sisters."

"I bet it's a family heirloom, given to the youngest of the family regardless of gender."

"Why would a pink shirt be a family heirloom?"

Quatre just sighed. He decided he'll go lock himself up in a room, and write in his journal. He started up the stairs, and tried to go into his bedroom, but the door was lacked. He tried the bathroom, locked. He tried about four more doors, but they were all locked. "No. They can't be locked. The study? Yea, mabe the study is unlocked. I need peace and solitude."

Quatre headed down stairs. The other Gundam pilots were still arguing over the ever-so-controversial question, 'why does Quatre own and wear the pink shirt?'"

"Maybe he bought it, and just like how it fells."

"Nah."

Quatre reached the study, and attempted to open the door. "No, not this too. Huh? What's this?" Quatre was so preoccupied with wondering if the study was unlocked that he didn't notice the note hanging on the door. Quatre took hold of the note and read the message aloud.

"_Dear Master Quatre,_

I knew you would come here when things got out of hand. Well, I locked all the rooms in the house. You do have the option of leaving the house, but please just hear me out. Go back to everyone else, and enjoy yourself. You were having so much fun playing such a childish game. I've never seen any of you, well…. With the exemption of Master Duo, that happy. So go and enjoy your time with them. And sir, please don't fire me.

Alyssa  
The maid

PS- Please tell Master Wufei to be careful with my uniform. I'll pick it up when I clean his room tomorrow."

Quatre smiled at the note. Judging by the tear stains all over the note, she was worried about losing her job over this. Quatre could just leave the house, that is tempting, but he knew Alyssa was right, he was having fun. He tucked the note in his pocket, and waked into the chattering room with everyone else.

"I'm telling you guys, Quatre's shirt came from aliens. I saw them." claimed Duo.

Quatre walked up to the pilots. "I bet you haven't even gotten close to the actual reason, so I'll tell you. Duo, how long have I had the shirt?

"Uh… I'm guessing about seven months."

"Correct. What did I ask you to do seven months ago, and said you'll never do again."

"Uhh… I don- oh!"

"Do you rmember?"

"No. I just noticed I want ice cream."

"Well, that day all the workers had off. We decided to cook and clean the house. Are you starting to faintly remember?"

"Uh, was I playing video games?"

"No."

"Then, no."

Quatre let out a long, heavy sigh. "Well, what happened was. I asked you to help me clean around the house. I was too scared to ask you to cook. Duo in a room filled with knives, breakables, and other pointy objects, no bad idea. After I demonstrated on how to do the laundry with all of your guys' clothes, he decided that was what he wanted to do. Everything was going fine so I went off to cook. My favorite white shirt was in that laundry. I forgot to tell him to separate the clothes. I mean I thought it was obvious, but he put of my and his clothes in at once. Unfortunately all of the clothes were my color and his black, plus that white shirt which is now my favorite pink shirt."

All the pilots turned to Duo who was twiddling his thumbs. Wufei was the first to speak. "Maxwell, you're the reason for his pink shirt. Man, his alien story was more interesting than that."

"Who cares if it was interesting or not, the way I seeing it Duo owes Quatre an apology and a new shirt." said Heero. Everyone nodded, except for Duo who was still twiddling his thumbs.

"Maxwell! Apologize to Quatre!" shouted Wufei.

Duo looked up. "Huh? What? I wasn't paying attention. What was the reason?" For some reason they stopped playing truth or dare, and started cops and robbers, Duo being the robber.

* * *

I'll be doing some more random days. Who would you like to see next? Try to keep it within the main five pilots. I'm not really good with everyone else's personalities.


	7. Chang Wufei's 2nd Day

A/N: Man! I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner. I know I practically put this one most of my chapters, but it's true. I truly am sorry about updating sooner. I actually started writing this, but then half way through it I decided to continue with Letters. Oops. So, I decided I wouldn't update Letters till I at least update this one. So those who read both, I'll post then next chapter of Letters soon. Sneak peek for those who read letters, the next chapter might be my final one, but I'm debating it in my mind. So it's not decided… yet. But anyway, lets continue with this fic shall we?

* * *

Disclaimer: I'll never tell. You can't make me, but if you really want to know, go find one and read it for yourself HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… bwah HAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Wufei's 2nd Day

Chang Wufei woke up with sun in his eyes, and an uncomfortable feeling all over his body. He couldn't imagine why, but being him, he just woke up, he didn't much care. Wufei pushed himself off his bed, and made his way to his bathroom. He turned on the light, picked up his toothbrush, and started to brush his teeth. While staring at his reflection, he noticed why his body was feeling so uncomfortable. He was still in the maid's uniform from the truth or dare game the night before. He held back a gasp as he stared at his exposed legs. "Why didn't I return it last night?" Wufei asked himself. Thinking hard back to the night before, he remembered that he was dared to wear the uniform for the entire night by Duo. "Baka Duo!"

Wufei went back into his bedroom, and rustled through his clothes. He needed to return the uniform quickly before the maid finds out he has it. After choosing what he'd be wearing for the day, he attempted to remove the uniform, but he couldn't reach the zipper. Having too much pride to ask any of the other pilots for help, he scanned the room for anything that would help. He ran to the closet to use a hanger, but realized they were all plastic and too big to hook the zipper. He again attempted to reach it to the point of almost dislocating his arms, but still was unable to reach it. He frantically searched the room, but still was unable to find anything of usefulness when a knock sounded at the door. "Who's there?" Wufei snapped not wanting to deal with anybody in his present state.

"Man! Someone's cranky this morning. Quatre made everyone breakfast. You should hurry down, or I might eat your food." Teased Duo from the other side of the door.

"Maxwell! You touch my food, justice you'll pay."

"Then hurry up. Here I'll come in and keep you company."

"No! Don't! I'm changing in here Maxwell!"

"So, what's the big deal? Change in the bathroom! I'm here to also return the maid's uniform anyway."

"I can do that. Don't worry about it."

"You won't change, but you'll walk through the halls while changing?"

"I'll do it after I'm changed idiot!"

"Oh, right. Why not just have me do it? Here, put on your robe, and give it to me."

"Maxwell, don't worry about it. I'll do it. Isn't your food getting cold?"

"Oh yea! My food! You take care of it!" Wufei could hear Duo running down the hall towards the dining room.

Wufei let out a sigh of relief. He again tried to reach the zipper once again. Whether it was the breakfast the waited for him down stairs, or the thought that the other pilots would see him stuck in the maid's uniform, something gave him the extra push he needed to reach the zipper. Wufei pulled on it with all his strength, glad that he'll finally be out of the dress, but his happiness came to a halt when he heard a rip. After Wufei was done changing, he examined the uniform. The rip ran along the right side of the zipper, from the top hem, to the seam that connected the blouse to the dress.

Wufei's mouth dropped. He knew he couldn't return the dress as it is now. He emptied his gym bag, and neat folded and placed the uniform in it. He checked the time, it was eight forty-five, and left the room. He headed downstairs towards the door, when a hand took hold of his shoulder. Wufei turned around to see Quatre looking up at him with a disappointed look in his eyes. "Where are you going Wufei? Don't you want to eat breakfast? I really wanted to apologize for all the dares I had you do last night."

"Why do you want to apologize? It was my choice to play the childish in the first place, and again my choice to choose dare, so it was all my fault."

"That may be, but if it wasn't for my first dare to you, Duo may never had you sleep in that uncomfortable uniform."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Duo would've thought of it sooner or later, or maybe something worse, you might have actually saved me. Speaking of the maid's uniform, what time does her shift start?"

"Eleven, I believe. So… wha-?"

"Can't talk now. I need to leave." Wufei shot out of the door. He had about two hours and ten minutes to get the uniform repaired. He thought about it. It'll take about ten minutes to get into the town, another ten minutes to find the tailor, about thirty minutes for repair, and while he was out, he might as well get in dry cleaned which will take about an hour. Which left twenty minutes to get back home and just in case something went wrong.

Wufei arrived in town in the expected amount of time. He went to the tailor that he takes his clothes too, not only has he been going there for years, they're really skilled at their job. As he rushed through the door, the first thing he saw was an unfamiliar face behind the counter. He ran up to the girl. "I need this fixed as soon as possible!"

"Uh… okay, but I don't… um… you see I was just hired yesterday."

"Can you sew?"

"Yes."

"Then you can do this."

"Okay." To Wufei's surprise, as soon as the dress left his hands, the tear got longer. "I… I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to make it wor-."

"Don't worry about it. Just please try to fix it." The girl nodded. Fifteen minutes later she returned. Wufei let out a sigh of relief, and reached out for the dress, which now looked like a ribbon. "Where's the dress?"

"Uh… y…yu…you se… see… th… that's a… fu… funny st…stor… story." The girl stuttered. "As soon as it was repaired, the sewing machine went out of control, and well…" The girl pointed at the ribbon. "That's all I was able to salvage."

Wufei looked down at the black strip of cloth. He exited quietly. "In… injustice! This is an injustice! How can a sewing machine lose control all of the sudden?" He was now five minutes behind schedule frantically thinking of a plan 'B'. He decided that the best thing to do would just to buy a new one, but he didn't know from where. He went to the nearest pay phone, and called Quatre's house. "Hello?"

"Maxwell? Please put Quatre on the phone."

"I don't know. You let you breakfast get mighty cold."

"Who are you kidding? You probably ate my breakfast before I even left the house."

"Um… maybe, but you still would've let your food go to waste."

"Look Maxwell, I need to speak to Quatre. Please put him on the phone."

"Why am I the only one you call by their last name?"

"Because you're not listening to me! Put Quatre on phone!"

"Fine, fine. But you have to tell me the answer when you get home."

"Sure… I need to speak to -."

"Quatre. I know." On the other side of the phone, Wufei could hear Duo put down the phone, and called Quatre. A few seconds later, Quatre was on the other end. "Yes, Wufei?"

"Quatre, where do you maids get their uniforms?"

"Uh, Ayame's Uniform Shop why?"

'I need to buy your maid a new uniform. I'll be back before eleven."

"Wait Wu-." Wufei hung up the phone before he could hear what Quatre had to tell him. He quickly got to the uniform shop, with an hour and five minutes left. Wufei thought about it, and he decided this is better. Now he didn't have to get the uniform dry-cleaned which would've taken the longest time.

He started driving around, looking at the little shops on the side of the road for Ayame's Uniform Shop, but with no luck. He saw many other shops, but he couldn't find Ayame's. He couldn't believe that he didn't find out where the shop was before he got off the phone with Quatre. He thought about it, and was about the call Quatre again, but he was out of coins to use the payphone, and he wasn't about to ask random people to borrow their cellphone. So he drove around for awhile more, killing about thirty minutes just driving around, he finally found it.

He ran right up to the counter, but the cashier at the counter was on the phone talking frantically to her friend. He waited for a whole two seconds, but then he, politely, hung up the phone for her. She turned to him glare at him. "What was that for?"

"Please, I'm in a hurry! I need a maid's uniform. FAST!" The girl gave him a weird look. "What? Oh no! It's not for me. Please give me one. I'll pay anything."

The girl waited a few seconds, shrugged, and went to get the uniform. When she got back with one, she dropped it on the counter. "That'll be two thousand dollars."

"Two thousand dollars? What's with that? That's an injustice!"

"Not my fault pal. You said you'd pay anything, now pay up. You hung me up on a very important call."

"And you should be more polite to your customers." But he reluctantly still pulled out his checkbook and filled out the check for two thousand dollars. "But, like I said, I'm in a hurry. And I don't fight with women." He paid for the uniform, and raced back home arriving with five minutes to spare.

He slammed through the doors running up the stairs. He can faintly hear a person calling him from behind, but he didn't really much care. He ran to the maid's locker room, running right into the maid undressing. You may think that Wufei wouldn't be able to blush, but boy did he look like a strawberry. He turned bright red, turning around rushing out of the locker room. As soon as he was in the hall, he ran into Quatre.

"Sorry Chang. I tried to tell you. She already knew about you borrowing her uniform, and I bought her a new one. It was delivered just before you called. And I was going to tell you that he arrived ten minutes earlier to try on her new uniform.

"Uh… I noticed that she got here earlier. But I wish I knew about the new uniform."

"Well, I sent Duo up to tell you about that and the breakfast. Didn't he tell you?"

Before Wufei answered, he left the uniform on the door, and went after Duo. Poor Duo.

* * *

A/N: Poor Duo. He's always being chased. But I just wanted to add that the hardest part of this fic was the time keeping deal. I had to have a scratch paper near me the whole time I was typing, and I believe I still messed up at some parts. I'm sorry, but yay. WHEE! 


End file.
